


And that’s how the door closed to the view of the sunset

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Little depression, Romance, World's end dancehall, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miku and Luka are in the backstage getting ready to on the concert, the next song is "World's end dancehall"But while Luka looks at the mirror she gets lost in her thougths.-uwu
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	And that’s how the door closed to the view of the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is my first fanfic so please read with that in mind.
> 
> -uwu

Luka was looking at her in the mirror, getting ready for the next song in the concert “The world’s last dancehall” the song appeared on her mind while looking at the outfit she has to wear, it was white and black, it was messy but it fitted the song. She really liked the song, it made her want to turn back and reprise the moments of her life, the moments weren’t great but she would revive them just to met a certain girl that she was going to dance with.

Wait-¿what was she doing again? Oh, right her reflection.

After that she first looked at her face, pale and smooth skin, to the touch it’s cold, there was almost no color in her skin, her eyes half closed with long pale eyelashes attached to them that contrasted with her dark blue eyes, soft pink lips that tasted to cherry thanks to the lip balm, her face showed almost no emotion, deep and mysterious, she almost hated how lifeless she looked.

Then was her body, god she hated almost every part of her body, how some parts looked some much thicker than others, like her butt, if she doesn’t stand in a pose she seems so weird, her tummy was flat, but the memories attacked her, remembering how sometimes she didn’t eat for a whole week to have a flat tummy, she hated herself remembering that she only started eating because a certain person found out and cried and begged her to seek for help, her tummy twisted at the thought of the poor girl crying and her standing there looking coldly at the window displaying the warm sunset.

She needed to distract herself from those dark thoughts or she would have a panic attack, the only interesting thing to look at was Miku, watching the girl make some silly dance moves to prevent her from stiffening, Quickly the taller watched the smaller one tense up, probably from her intense glare, and quickly made a small gigged has she saw the ears of the smaller girl become red.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was that? ¿Did she hear right? ¿Did Luka just giggle? 

Well it doesn’t matter; she enjoyed every second of it.

It made her so happy that after so much time Luka showed a real giggle, it was almost like angles singing in her ear, she doesn’t deny the fact that she likes Luka since they meet each other singing for the company, she was so worried when she discovered that Luka normally didn’t eat, remembering how Luka looked so contrasting to the sunset the day that she cried. The sunset supposedly made everything look innocent in the warm light ¿but why did it make Luka look so cold? Maybe it’s becau-

‘’Miku?’’

She looked straight into the deep ocean that where Lukas eyes, ant then looked somewhere else immediately.  
She didn’t want to deal with the past in this moment.

‘’¿what happened?’’

With the most innocent voice she could do in the moment she responded with a little smile.

‘’I don’t know, you, suddenly stopped dancing and stood there like a creep’’

¿Well what she could respond to sound natural?

‘’¿why do you want to see me dance so much?’’ she responded in a mocking tone, she saw Luka’s usually pale checks turn slightly pink, so subtle no one would notice if they didn’t know Luka well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wanted to respond with infinites ‘because I love you’ but she would rather die before ruining their friendship, confessing has saw Miku make a disgusted face calling her disgusting, Miku was everything to her, the only thing that she has to lose is Miku, and she won’t risk it.

‘’because it’s silly’’ seeing the face of her love directly, she wants to touch it so bad, see if her skin is warm so when their bodies touch it will burn her skin.  
She saw Miku roll her eyes and turn back and star making silly movements again, she isn’t going to touch a single thing of the past or the present she’s okay with how things are right now.

Not

A

Single

Thing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That’s how the door closed and was being locked behind them, none of them noticing how the chances where getting smaller.  
¿what had the door inside? Just the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Compliments, suggestions and obviously critics are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Bay bay  
> -uwu


End file.
